Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used to receive and treat exhaust gas generated by engines such as IC engines. Conventional exhaust gas aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. For example, certain exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system including at least one catalyst to convert NOx (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3).
Aftertreatment systems used with high horse power engines (e.g., marine engines, engines included in large industrial generator sets, etc.) often required significant quantities of a reductant such as a diesel exhaust fluid for proper NOx reduction. Such aftertreatment system often include multiple reductant tanks, injectors and/or multiple SCR system banks each configured to receive and treat a portion of the exhaust gas. This leads to a large quantity of fluid lines and electrical lines that have to be routed between components. For example fluid lines have to be routed between corresponding reductant storage tanks and injectors, and electrical lines have to be routed between controllers and injectors or other sensor and injection components. In some instances, the number of fluid lines and/or electrical lines can be upwards of 100, each corresponding to different components and can lead to incorrect attachment of fluid lines or electrical lines and eventually, a failure to meet emission requirements and/or malfunction of the aftertreatment system.